Dragon Priest Mask Locations
Dragon Priest Mask Locations Volsung: *Location: Volskygge, Haafingar *Description: To find the dungeon, search southwest of Fort Hraggstead and just north of Deepwood Redoubt in the Haafingar Hold. The dungeon has three parts — the Dragon Priest Volsung is in Volskygge Peak, the third part. *Mask Stats: Light Armor, 23 Armor, 9 Weight, Value 4611, 20% better prices, water-breathing, and +20 to carry weight. Vokun: *Location: High Gate Ruins, The Pale *Description: West of Dawnstar, east of Solitude, and north of Ustengrav. This dungeonfeatures three parts, with the third part containing the Dragon Priest Vokun. At the beginning of the dungeon, a companion named Anska can join you. If you’re alone, bring her. Behind the Dragon Priest is another chamber containing a Word of Power. *Mask Stats: Heavy Armor, 23 Armor, 9 Weight, Value 2182, and spells of Alteration, Conjuration, and Illusion are improved by %20. Otar: *Location: Ragnvald, The Reach *Description: Search north of Markarth, down a deep path between two mountains. You’ll find Otar in the Temple. *Mask Stats: Heavy Armor, 23 Armor, 9 Weight, Value 1521, provides a 30% bonus to resistance against fire, shock and ice magic. Rahgot: *Location: Forelhost, The Rift *Description: This location is southeast of Riften and west of Broken Helm Hollow, in The Rift Hold. You’ll be sent here during the “Siege on the Dragon Cult” Quest, given by Captain Valmir. *Mask Stats: Heavy Armor, Armor 23, Weight 9, Value 962, with a bonus of +70 to your stamina stat. Nahkriin: *Location: Skuldafn, Other Realm (Only Attainable in the Other Realm, During The World-Eaters Eyrie) *Description: This mask, so far, can only be accessed during the “World-Eater’s Eyrie” main quest, late in the main quest string. There is also a Word of Power that can only be found during this quest, in the same area as the Dragon Priest. *Mask Stats: Heavy Armor, Armor 23, Weight 9, Value 2173, Destruct and Regeneration Spells cost 20% less to cast, and the player is given a +50 bonus to Magicka. Hevnoraak: *Location: Valthume, The Reach *Description: Search between Markarth and Falkreath, or southeast of Markarth. *Mask Stats: Heavy Armor, Armor 23, Weight 9, Value 891, provides immunity to poison and disease. Krosis: *Location: Shearpoint, The Pale *Description: Located on the Pale’s southern mountains, north of High Hrothfar. What some say is the most difficult of the Dragon Priest dungeons, stay away from the dragon guarding the Word of Power when engaging the Dragon Priest Krosis. To location can be discovered by listening to guards in The Pale. The Word Wall here will teach all three words at once, for the “Throw Voice” shout. *Mask Stats: Light Armor, Armor 21, Weight 5, Value 1615, gives you a 20% bonus to Lockpicking, Archery, and Alchemy. Morokei: *Location: Labrynthian, Hjaalmarch *Description: Find this location southeast of Morthal, and northeast of Drelas’ Cottage in the Hjaalmarch Hold. You can find two Words of Power here, for Dismaying Shout and Slow Time. Inside, you’ll find a circular pedestal with a Wooden Mask, equipping this mask sends you back in time, and allows you to place the eight Dragon Priest masks onto the pedestal. To find Morokei, you must acquire the quest from the College of Winterhold sending you out to find the Staff of Magnus. *Mask Stats: Light Armor, Armor 5, Weight 4, Value 637, and your Magicka regenerates 100% faster. Konahrik: *Location: Labyrinthian, Hjaalmarch *Description: While picking up the Mask of Morokei, you’ll enter Labyrinthian and see the circular pedestal with the Wooden Mask. Wearing the mask will send you back in time, and allow you to place all eight Dragon Masks on the eight statuettes. Placing all eight masks will reveal the Konahrik mask. *Mask Stats: Heavy Armor, Armor 24, Value 3200, Weight 7, and a special enchantment called Konahrik’s Privilege. When low on health, there’s a chance to knock down enemies, grant a firecloak, or heal the weaer and anyone nearby. The enchantment will also rarely summon a spectral Dragon Priest ally.